


Peanut Butter Blues

by ko_chan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, adrien has a peanut butter obsession, adrienette - Freeform, allergy, peanut butter allergy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_chan/pseuds/ko_chan
Summary: In which Adrien is allergic to peanut butter, but loves it. Marinette is not helping.





	Peanut Butter Blues

Ever since Adrien was little, he would always eat peanut butter with everything. Peanut butter sandwiches, Apples and bananas dipped in peanut butter, reese’s peanut butter cups for dessert–you name it. It was like paradise to him. Then it all changed when he was ten years old. 

It was so sudden–he was snacking on a peanut butter sandwich and then suddenly it felt like his throat was closing and his breath was scarce. His skin itched like crazy and he couldn’t swallow. His parents rushed him to the emergency room where he received the worst news of his life. 

He was allergic to peanut butter. 

From then on, his parents cut peanut butter from his diet completely and he had to go cold turkey. It was awful! He still remembered the heavenly taste on his tongue–it was nirvana. And he couldn’t have it! 

When Halloween came, he would try to sneak a reese peanut butter cup–at least one–but his parents were smart in knowing he would do something like that and purged his candy bag of anything peanut buttery good before he had a chance to sort his candy. Not to mention all the staff was informed no peanut butter at all in the mansion so he couldn’t even trick one of the chefs to give him some. It was maddening! 

When he transferred to public school–after begging his parents and promising he would not try to sneak peanut butter and agreed to a body guard to support his claim–he thought it would distract him from his peanut butterless home.

He was wrong. Dead wrong. 

His torture came in the form of his pretty classmate Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She was amazing, talented, and a wonderful baker to boot. She was perfect! When he met her, he swore his heart skipped a beat. She was just so enchanting to be around–just like his precious peanut butter. Nino had encouraged him to ask her out, but he couldn’t find himself to work up the nerve. It seemed like he just defaulted to ‘punning mode’ whenever she was around, causing her to not take him seriously and roll her eyes at him with a sly smirk on her face. She always gave him a sassy retort in return and he found himself falling in love with her more. 

Now it wasn’t Marinette herself that was torture. On the contrary, her presence was such a blessing. It was her baking. Every day she came in with some tasty treat for the class to try that always had his mouth watering at the sight of it. Usually they were macaroons or cupcakes or danishes, and everything she would make herself, but she decided that she wanted to try something new. This is where his pain began. 

When she came in with chocolate peanut butter truffles, he knew he was a goner. The smell taunted him to oblivion. The sight of them made him squirm excitedly in his seat. He wanted them. He wanted them so bad. Anything Marinette and her family made were so delicious one would sell their soul for just a taste of their baked goods. And for her to make something with his favorite thing in it? Why, it was simply out of this world! 

Marinette was handing out treats to everyone, smiling kindly to everyone who thanked her. Even Chloe greedily took a bag from her containing the delicious goods. 

He wanted them. 

“Oh, Adrien! There you are! I made you some macaroons so you wouldn’t be left out.” Marinette greeted him, handing him a bag of sweet macaroons. Sweet just like her. She was so thoughtful. If only he could have her truffles instead. 

He wondered if they would taste like. Would they be creamy? chunky with nuts in them? What would the texture be like? Smooth? Crunchy? They were taunting him! Marinette was a temptress right now, holding the platter of precious treasure right for the taking. 

“Oh thank you.” Adrien said weakly, swallowing hard as he eyed the truffles longingly. He didn’t hold it against her. She had no idea how much he loved peanut butter. He was forced to inform his classmates about his allergy in hopes they wouldn’t bring anything peanut butter to taunt him. He probably should’ve told them he craved it like water so they wouldn’t bring it, but it was too late now. His mistake was staring at him right in the face. 

He needed it. 

Sweat dripped down his eyebrow as the last peanut butter truffle bag was given away. His heart cried at the thought of never tasting one of Marinette’s peanut butter truffles. His blood thrummed through his veins as he watched Marinette pop a truffle into her mouth, her soft lips moving together as she chewed. His heart pounded as he cheeks turned red, flushed from the sight. A bit of peanut butter was stuck to her lips. He licked his own lips, craving both her and the taste of peanut butter. Her tongue peaked out, swiping against her lips to catch any traces of peanut butter. 

Fuck it. 

Marinette squeaked as she felt someone yank her from her seat, pulling her forward. A pair of warm lips met her own and her eyes widened as Adrien kissed her fiercely, his tongue taking advantage of her shock as he plunged her mouth of all peanut butter and chocolate. Adrien was in ecstasy. It was even better than he imagined! It was like Marinette was enhancing the taste of peanut butter, making it other-worldly. He continued kissing her, pulling her closer as the desks would allow him. This is what he needed. What he craved for for so long. 

Finally, Adrien released Marinette, and he felt smug at how thoroughly kissed she looked. Marinette gazed at him with hazy eyes, as if she was coming out of a dream. Adrien grinned at the sight of her. He turned to the entire class and Miss Bustier, who stared in shock, while he took out his epi-pen and immediately plunged it into his thigh. 

“You guys can call the emergency services now. I regret nothing.” 


End file.
